


Keep me safe

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " Will looks up to Hannibal, and not only because he is shorter but for alot of reasons, mainly regarding his own lack of certain characteristics. The man has an unwavering stoic nature to him that doesn't intervene with Will's own messy, problematic one. It's something he can let close without wanting to jump off the nearest cliff. "
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching hannibal and decided to write this at 6 am. My eyelids feel like bags of rocks.

Will looks up to Hannibal, and not only because he is shorter but for alot of reasons, mainly regarding his own lack of certain characteristics. The man has an unwavering stoic nature to him that doesn't intervene with Will's own messy, problematic one. It's something he can let close without wanting to jump off the nearest cliff.

He observes him on a daily basis. Kind of similar to his analyzing of a shattered crime scene but he doesn't feel obligated to jot anything down. So every movement of Hannibal's neat fingers while he cops down food, his posture as he walks about and his ever calming voice in his ear, are like a puzzle that rearranges itself regurarly. On a rare occassion Will might catch a genuine smile long enough to paint his brain with the picture of those canines. Every other smile, gentle gesture or compassion towards another person isn't as authentic, it's like there's an effort to make it special for Will. No matter if he was yelling, sobbing, pointing a gun at one of two heads in the room, Hannibal always makes him feel important and wanted.

Even when he murders he's working like they're in a painting or a novel. It isn't done for the fun of it, he doesn't want Will there to see it. Yet he doesn't refuse an audience and makes it a performance where the looking eyes may participate. And if Will does, he gets a bloodied kiss as a treat. Sometimes it's quick and decently clean, other times slow and time consuming but acts as a hobby.

Hannibal's recent hobby had been their farmer neighbor, whose name was something close to bobby but Will likes to call him pint head. He appeared a month after they'd moved in, muttering about a curse and basically spat on Will and the dogs. If his eyes and words were anything to go by. Will liked to keep out of his way to let his man do his deed or to keep a hang on his last bit of humanity. He did watch as pint head was served home cooked Jeffrey and how Hannibal rolled up cigarettes for him.

When Will asked about the smokes he had explained it as an addition to the man's already awful drinking, laced with a little extra. And so the farmer became worse, lost weight, coughed up his lungs and was drunk 24/7. He wasn't supposed to come off as pitiful, he was rude. But Will's little heart couldn't help but feel bad him, no family, seemingly no friends, not even animals or crops. After all remorse is something he still possesses so he told Pint head to get the fuck off his yard and never come back. Too bad the man only flipped him off and pissed in his orchids. Well it's his death wish, Will thought and looked at Hannibal's amused expression.

The same hands that strangle, stab, slash and cut; they caress, rub, hold and warm. Will likes them making dinner, around him, likes them on him and in him. Often he absently plays with them as they lie in bed, lifts one up to observe the web of lines and scars. Hannibal would grabs his hips, twist him the way he wants him, tug on his curls.

 _And_ , Will thinks as he spreads one wide palm across his face and takes in the warmth and scent, _these keep me safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> (I take requests too)


End file.
